


Guardian of the starlight

by Kakuangels



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Endgame, F/M, Spoilers, church of seiros, flower petals, kind of an au but not really, silver snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-23 19:24:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20199010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kakuangels/pseuds/Kakuangels
Summary: // Spoilers for Silver Snow / Black eagles church routeThe war is over and the final battle is done, but something within Byleth can’t allow for this to truly be the end just yet and the remnants of his innermost worries cannot be put to rest without being able to find her once again.





	Guardian of the starlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paya/gifts).

Guardian of the starlight, falling unto twilight’s grasp in the land between heaven and hell— a land that hides away from the kingdom of old. A lost, yet revered soul chased through a sea of blossoms in such an everlasting sunset dream, the bones and heart of that which he once was guiding forth.

Forbidden memories of days so far beyond his reach drifted in and out of conscience, the evanescence taunting him with visions of the blood stained tragedies his past life could not prevent. But still there was nothing, no raw emotion within him to channel the pain of an a thousand year past. Not even a beating heart to course sacred blood through his veins, blood that was sought by all, even those who wandered beneath the goddess’ benevolent, holy light.

That mattered little to him in the end however. Whatever concern that filled him was devoted entirely to the beginning. Not so much the remnants of the creator, ruthlessly forced into eternal slumber in the days where mortal and immortal lived as one, but his own origins and she who had crafted that beginning with her own hands, the one he was being guided to with each and every step he ran through halls of faded glass, ruins of its former glory.

His desire... It was not something that could be explained easily, perhaps it was a call from Sothis to return her to her aching child, a mother who wanted nothing more than to see her daughter again, or perhaps it was more simply his own free will that wanted him to help her, to save her from a despair most sickening, but no matter the reason, his legs were simply pushing him further than he had ever gone before, the flames she had rekindled— that which kept him going, burning brighter with each passing second. It was a strange feeling to one who could not feel, but so long as she were on his mind, he knew that satisfaction would never arrive.

Rhea...

His grip upon his sword, her mother’s bones, had never been tighter as he forced himself to a halt, breathing ragged, yet mind clear of all except for the one thing that brought him worry greater than he had ever experienced.

There she was, in all of her pain. The immaculate one, how true to her name she was. 

With tainted secrets and white lies chaining her ‘pristine perfection’ to the ground walked upon by mere mortals, the kingdom in the sky she once inhabited was no longer within her reach and so she roared— each cry for some.. form of salvation, tearing through the light of a setting sun. Yet with all that had brought him here, he just couldn’t seem to move. He was chained, just as she was, unable to do anything but simply watch until-

He hadn’t noticed when his sword had slipped through his fingers, ever so softly. He was too distracted by the appearance of a petal. It was whiter than any snow he had ever seen and at first, thought it may have been a product of his fatigue, his mind’s work, yet when the storm of bloom began and the starlight began to fall through the land between heaven and earth, all sense of self had been regained. He took one step and then another and then another until his very presence was gone, enveloped by an everlasting sunset dream, the blade that that had seen so much bloodshed left behind in the realm of man.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, so I’ve finally worked up the courage to post something on here! I’ve had this account for a while, but I’ve just never got around to posting anything. My friends thought it would be a really good idea to post this, so here I am.  
While I haven’t got onto the silver snow route just yet, I have seen the final cutscene and I absolutely adore it, so I just knew I had to write it out, leading me to this. It’s more of my own interpretation of the scene and the emotions that someone like Byleth can feel during this time. I also chose to not mention him by name since I think it fitted with the tone of the piece as a whole, but anyway, I really hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it. :)


End file.
